Rewarded
by AliceAD
Summary: Gentle! Stayne x Alice. Could she allow him near her? Written as reply to AliceKinkMeme


**Fandom: **Alice in Wonderland 2010  
**Rating:** R ( M )  
**Warning:** Explicit content, do not read when under 18.  
**Pairing: **Stayne / Alice  
**Genre:** Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights and don't profit of any of this.

Written for 2010_Alice_kink 

Au: I did one more xD How's that?

This is a response to:

_(Anoniem)_  
2010-03-17 09:48 pm UTC

Stayne/Alice. Alice's first time. Gentle!Stayne. (Make him all gentle with her)

* * *

**Rewarded**

**I**

Alice looked up as the door to her chamber opened. She had half expected the Red Queen to march in but found no one entered. Curiously she sat up straight on the bed and dried her tears. Being in Wonderland did not appear to be as happy as she had remembered it to be from her dreams – which actually were distant adventures from the past. Everything had seemed strange and odd. And what had frightened her the most was the fact that she had actually thought it to be normal.

'Am I insane? Am I mad? Daddy?' She cuddled herself again and looked down at the red sheets and blankets. 'Yes, you are...' How she missed her father and her home. How she missed 'normal' live. And here she was with a task given to her without her being able to decide for herself. She had no choice, everyone expected it of her.

'Kill the Jabberwocky.' It sounded in her head and she bit her lip a bit too hard. 'Kill it.' A cold draft could be felt coming from the hallway. Why wasn't the door shut? She waited silently for another servant to enter. As her mind kept racing with thoughts that shouted to her to kill the Jabberwocky she hardly noticed the leather boots that creaked on the floor next to the bed. Then the creaking stopped.

"Um?" Alice was startled and quickly raised her head to let her eyes meet those of Stayne, the Red Knave. She didn't say a word and just gazed at him. 'It's a good thing he has missed me crying. It's a good thing I react quite fast to the name 'Um'. Hey, you know what? I should be an actress. I bet I could earn money by pretending.' Stayne reached out his hand to her and she quickly looked aside. Was he going to hit her for refusing him down the hallway the other day? But he chuckled at her movement.

"I should apologise, Um. But just look at me." He gently cupped her cheek with his gloved hand and made her face him again. Her lips were slightly parted and he leaned closer, seeing this as an invitation. When his lips brushed past hers she blinked and he realized he was going too fast again. Alice half expected Stayne to try and ravish her, but his gentle touch and calm behaviour puzzled her. This wasn't the Stayne she knew! Had he been hit on the head with a rock or... was he just trying to seduce her differently this time as his last method of 'grab-what-I-want-to-have' failed?

She felt a warm feeling spread through her as his lips brushed past hers and almost had to suppress a whimper when he suddenly distanced himself from her.

Then his words hit her. "Apologise?"

**II**

Alice sat up in the bed covered with white sheets. She pressed her palm against her forehead and groaned. "I haven't slept as horrible as this for ages." She complained to no one in particular. As she massaged her temples in a slow rhythm she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked quietly and wondered if the person at the other end of the door would have heard it. When no one answered she concluded that her voice had indeed been too soft.

**III**

She stood near to his side and glanced over at him nervously.

She wondered if he would have noticed that she was watching him. When the silence remained she started to shuffle her foot and by that created some sound to chase the silence away. He cocked his head to the side. It was the first sign he gave her that he was actually acknowledging her presence. But he did not speak a word. It was as if he was listening to the shuffling of her foot. His eyes were fixed in a cold stare in front of him. The servants were only a few feet away of them and talking to the Red Queen in hushed voices. The Queen replied by shouting the most obscure and insolent words that Alice had ever heard. She slowly inched closer to the Red Knave and bend forward a bit. "You know," She whispered to him, "This is not my actual size." She held her breath and hoped that he would have heard her. When he didn't reply she felt relieved. Perhaps it was better if he hadn't heard. He preferred her in her large form. Not 'normal, proper sized' Alice. It was better if he had the illusion of Um. Um fitted him better.

She thought.

**IV**

As she sat up in her bed she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "My, oh my! I feel like a jar filled with jam." She stretched her arms and legs before swinging them over the ridge of the bed. Then she focussed her attention on the flower pattern that decorated the sheets. She could hear the door being opened and called out for the servant to enter. When she heard no reply she mused that the Chinese might not be able to reply in English as of yet. How she longed for the day translators weren't a luxury good anymore. She could hear boots crackle as someone made his way to her bed and stopped right next to her. Slowly she raised her head and looked at the person standing next to her bed. "Outlawed." His raspy voice stated simply and he bowed slightly for her. His arms were too long, his legs too long and too thin. His hair was dangling down his shoulders and his eyes were pitch black and filled with desire. She looked at him as if she was still dreaming. "Oh, but you are." He said with a chuckle. Her world seemed to fall to pieces.

Before her stood the Red Knave, dressed as any normal human man would but still looking as victorious and dangerous as he had when in Underland. And he wasn't real. That's what he had said, hadn't he?

"You are surprised to see me again. You wouldn't have thought about the Outlands, would you? What could be Outland of Underland?" She looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "Stayne." He scanned her and smirked. "This is your real size?" She looked surprised. "Yes, it is." He nodded approvingly. "Don't think I didn't hear you back then. I did. Alice." She quickly looked aside. But then she remembered it was all just a dream and boldly sat up on her heels.

"I don't like it how you tried to force yourself on me. I don't like how you hurt so many people. I don't like how you were supporting the Red Queen." She realized how incredulously childish she sounded by saying that. He just watched her with a predator-like look in his eyes. "However, I don't feel your punishment was justified." She bit her lip softly this time as she watched him. His finger gently stroked past her cheek.

"Please," Alice whispered breathlessly, "take of the gloves." Stayne smiled charmingly at her and made a slight nod with his head. Everything for his Alice. He calmly removed the glove from his left hand before removing the right one. He leaned closer again. "Oh, Alice." He breathed as he suddenly cupped her face in his colossal hands again. His face was mere inches from hers. "It was the best punishment I received. The Outlands are everything outside of Underland. Everything."

Suddenly Alice understood that this also included her world. He had been banished to her world. "But the Red Queen?" She was silenced by a kiss as Stayne pressed his lips gently against hers. At first she was shocked and her eyes grew wide. 'But he's so nice and gentle. Just like so long ago.' She closed her eyes and softly deepened the kiss. This took Stayne by surprise and encouraged him to take it even further. He carefully placed his hand at the back of her head to steady her and direct her head as his kisses became more passionately. Alice hardly noticed how Stayne was now holding her in his arms and decided she enjoyed the kissing very much. As he hungrily kissed her she slightly parted her lips and granted him access as his tongue now slipped in to meet hers.

His hand slid ever so slowly down her side to her thigh where it settled before he firmly squeezed her there and she gasped. Her body was pressed closer to his as a reaction and he let out a moan as he felt her pressing against his pelvis deliciously. She writhed slowly under him as he guided her down onto the bed. The kissing never stopped as his fingers trailed lightly over her neck, collarbone, waist and hips. Now he broke the kiss to trail small kisses down her neck. It was then that Alice realized she was only dressed in her nightgown, because Stayne had slipped his hand underneath the gown and was now stroking her sensitive knob. She squirmed deliciously under him at the touch. "Oh!" She moaned and trashed and bucked her hips to meet his touch. What was this man doing to her?

Suddenly he stopped and when she opened her eyes again to look at him she noticed he was smiling. She was just how he wanted her but she didn't know this yet. She innocently blinked at him. Why had he stopped? He had to continue! Alice was feeling needy of something and somehow her mind reasoned, if it can be called that way, that the knave was the only one who could give it to her. "No, don't stop." She pleaded and he laughed softly at the begging expression that she gave him. He leaned forward again, shielding and covering her body with his own and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he lowered his head. His breath tickled her ear as he spoke gently to her. "I have something much better to give you, Alice."

He took her hands in his and guided them to his shirt. She looked up at him in question but at the sight of his lust-clouded eyes and the firm grip on her hands she understood what she had to do. Together they took off his shirt. He then guided her hands to his pants and made her undress him until he was completely naked. He grinned and pinned Alice to the bed again. "Alice." He whispered near her ear again as his hand crept underneath her gown once more.

She smiled for she knew he was going to touch her again.

There.

Right where she felt she needed him to touch her.

And he did.

She gasped and squeaked happily again at the sensations spreading through her. The knave lifted her gown and Alice moved ever so slightly to help him take it off. Stayne could feel how she was becoming more and more wet with each stroke and decided to push one finger gently into her core. Alice grabbed the pillow behind her head and gasped. "Too good." She murmured. He was giving her bliss after all. Stayne kept pumping his finger in a slow rhythm before he added another and with that stretched her. She gasped again and moaned his name. He was now using his free hand to massage her breasts as his ever so greedy mouth suckled her skin at all places possible. He slowly moved his two fingers in and out of her. He was aware that his erection was painfully present and needed attention. He couldn't stretch the foreplay for much longer. Alice whimpered sadly when the man above her removed his fingers.

She looked at him and wanted to ask 'why?' when he grabbed her hips and positioned himself at her entrance. Alice watched him as his darkened eyes looked into hers. He licked his lips at the thought that he would finally gain what he had wanted all along. "Alice." She was worth it. He pressed forward until the tip of his penis was resting against her maidenhood. She looked wondering at him with such an innocent expression on her face that Stayne almost felt guilty for having to hurt her. He pressed forward and broke through her hymen with one thrust after which he cradled Alice in his arms. "Hush." He told her in his most gentlest of all voices. "The pain will go away." He kept still as he felt Alice's body adjust around him. The blonde haired girl was holding onto him tightly at first but now she started to relax again. She took a deep breath and nodded. Her mind raced with thoughts and she was unsure whether she should trust this man who had once been an enemy. Stayne kissed her again. He slowly started moving inside of her. Alice threw her head back into the pillow and moaned softly. A grin spread across Stayne's face when he heard the small sounds escape and it encouraged him to take it up a pace. He fell into a steady rhythm and was surprised to find Alice meeting his movements. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes and with her face flushed. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold and Stayne felt himself grow even harder inside of her. His lips sought hers again, his hands played with her breasts and his hips kept meeting hers. The thrusts got harder, faster and after a while unsteady as Stayne was about to reach his climax. Alice preceded him and cried out his name.

Stayne had no choice but to follow.

**V**

"I had no idea."

Stayne sat at the desk and looked down at the map that showed the course and trading routes set through China. Alice was resting her head on his shoulder and had a confused look on her face. "No idea?"

Stayne grinned. "That I would end up near to you. With you. In you." Alice pushed against him playfully. "With you is enough." The ex-knave looked at her and smiled. "Whatever you wish, Um." Alice grew red.

A servant entered the room. "She's getting impatient."

Alice looked down at herself. The nightgown was folded and lying on top of the bed. The covers had been changed. She and Stayne were fully dressed. "She can come in now." The servant nodded and stepped aside.

Iracebeth entered with her finger raised. "I could HEAR you. Both of you. I've never felt so horrible in my whole life!" She screeched.

The punishment had been justified.

The White Queen had been very clever.


End file.
